The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 15
"The Taken" is the eighth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode is the mid-season finale of season 2. Plot Synopsis As the group come to the end of the tests, we learn what had happened in the "Russian Roulette" test. Dave confronts Sean as the group get suspicious of him. Charlie admits to Lilly about her brother's murder. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie, Andy, Lilly, Sam and Cameron realized that whatever way you die, you come back. Sean called Joe, and Joe told him that the next day was the day the everyone would come back. Plot Flashback (Laboratory: Two Days before the Outbreak) Andy looked on his desk, the picture of him and his wife facing him. His phone started buzzing on the desk. He picked it up and read a text. “Did it work?” it read. He looked into the room where the body was and let out a deep sigh. Present (The Camp: Day 5) Everyone was sound asleep in the living room. Henry slept in his own room while Jesse took the guest room. Dave couldn’t sleep, they haven’t slept for days but he was stressed now more than ever. He tried to process everything that had happened, from Jim dying to Sean and the bag. He turned his head to Sean who was fast asleep. The bag lay next to him. Dave remembered Sean’s warning, but wasn’t going to take it anymore. He got up and tip-toed towards the bag. He looked at Sean, making sure he was really asleep. He grabbed the bag and took it out into the hall. He opened it, looking at everything inside. There were a bunch of papers. He noticed the cell phone, the one that Jim had. He looked through it, finding numerous calls to the same number. He looked through the text messages, finding one that said, “Be at the lab on night 7 before 12 am”. Dave knew it. He knew Sean was hiding something. But he couldn’t just confront him. He needed to talk to the group. Present (The Building: Day 6) They left Sam’s room. Charlie, Andy and Sam led the way. On the way to the last one, they skipped past Cameron’s. “Do you wanna see what your test was?” Lilly asked her, as she wouldn’t have to do it. Charlie, Andy and Sam looked back at her. “What?” they said simultaneously, still moving. “I was talking to Cameron”, Lilly said. They stopped walking and turned to her. “You were- You were talking to Cameron?” Andy asked. “Yeah?” she replied. “Uh- Lilly, she’s dead”, Charlie said. “No she’s not, she’s right…” Lilly looked to where Cameron was standing, but she wasn’t there anymore. “Where did she go?” “Back at the first room… She died”, Andy sighed, “How do you think we got the key?” “You saw her this entire time?” Charlie asked. “I thought you all did”, she said. She was upset, but she didn’t know Cameron. “Was she talking to us?” Sam asked. “No, she… She barely spoke”, Lilly said. She began to remember some of the times she spoke to Cameron, and one of them didn’t know what she was talking about. She remembered straight after the test. Flashback (The Building: After the first test) The group had the key, they made their way to the next room. Charlie and Andy led the way, everyone else hung behind them. "Maybe we could've-" Andy began. "Don't", Charlie sighed, "We couldn't have done anything". "What are they talking about?" Cameron whispered to Lilly. "Dunno. Don't care", she answered. Flashback (The Building: After Charlie killed Walter) Charlie lifted his hands. He was sitting against the wall. His hands had rope burn on them. He blocked out whatever anyone was saying. "Charlie!" Andy shouted. It was no use, he was in deep space. "We shouldn't leave him here", Cameron said. "Yeah, he tried to save your life", Lilly agreed, clutching her arms after her '' test. ''"What?" Andy asked, confused. "What?" Lilly said back. Present (The Building: Day 6) “Why did you see her?” Charlie asked. “I don’t know, I just did”, Lilly said. “Look, we’re almost there”, Andy said, pointing to the double doors in front of them. They continued towards the door. They opened them and inside the room, were a table and a box on top of it. Behind the table are two doors. One said “Leave” and the other said “Andy”. They walked to the box, seeing that it has four keyholes. Charlie took out the keys, putting each one of them in. It unlocked. Charlie opened it and inside was two keys. Both keys had small notes on them, one said “Leave”, the other said “Andy”. “I’m leaving”, Lilly said. “You sure about that?” Charlie asked. “It’s better than staying here”, she said. She took the key from him and walked to the door. Charlie felt that his was the last time he would see her, and the guilt of holding a lie was killing him. “I know what happened to your brother”, Charlie muttered. She turned around to him, a confused look on her face. “When he said that we all had something in common… the suicide thing, my reason was because of my wife. She died. I wasn’t able to take care of my daughter”, Charlie continued, “I was drinking myself to death. She went missing one day. I had this friend, a cop”. “What does this have to do with my brother?” Lilly snapped. “He told me he knew where the man who took her was. He gave me an address… a parking lot”, he sighed, “A car arrived. Inside was a man. I walked up to the window… a gun in my hand, and I…” There was a brief pause, he could barely speak. “You killed my brother?” she asked. “Ever since then I’ve been trying to prove that I didn’t do it”, Charlie said, “But there was too much evidence. I don’t remember anymore. I don’t remember killing him”. The room was full of silence, both Sam and Andy were shocked, and felt awkward. Lilly took a deep breath, “Thank you”. “Wait, what?” Charlie said, confused that she took it so well. “I don’t know if you did it or not, but to know what happened makes it easier”, she said. She began to walk to the door. “I should go too”, Sam said. “Good luck”, Charlie said to both of them. Lilly didn’t say anything, she unlocked the door and just walked out. “Might see you again one day… hopefully alive”, Sam said. They both walked out. “Why are you still here?” Andy asked. “I wanna get the bastard who did this. He has my family. Why are you?” Charlie asked back. “I need a reason to live”, Andy said. “That’s it?” Charlie asked, “Fair enough”. Present (The Camp: Day 6) The sun rose and everyone woke up. Henry came down the stairs after checking on Jesse. “Is he okay?” Dave asked. “No fever, just some blood loss”, Henry confirmed, “He should be fine”. Sean stood up, walking outside of the house. There were no more dead people outside, so he was able to get some fresh air. Henry went into the kitchen to make food, so Dave decided to talk to the group. “Uh, so this is about Sean. We’ve all noticed that he walks away regularly and is probably hiding something. Well, he is. He’s been texting someone, calling them. Planning something, and I don’t know what to do”, Dave said. “How is he calling people, wouldn’t the networks be down?” Rachel asked. “I don’t know how he did it”, Dave answered. “You gotta ask him about it”, Anya said, “If he’s a danger then we should know”. Dave agreed with her, and went outside to talk to Sean. “Hey”, Dave said, and sat down on the ground next to Sean, “I need to talk to you about the phone”. Sean looked at him, “I thought I-“ “Whatever goes on in this group, everyone should know about it”, Dave snapped, “So what’s going on”. Sean sighed, “Look, this ain’t your problem”. “No this is definitely my problem”, Dave said, “Stop wasting time, just tell me”. “Fine. I found this bag on purpose. I was told to stay with your group. The details don’t matter. The outcome does. It’s the same result. I’m not gonna hurt you or betray you. Just let me handle it”, Sean said. Dave scoffed and stood up. He walked back into the house. Present (The Building: Day 6) Charlie and Andy went into Andy’s room after unlocking the door. Inside, was a computer. On it, a video played on repeat. It was the CCTV footage of Charlie killing Lilly’s brother. “Looks pretty real”, Andy said. “I know”, Charlie sighed. Suddenly, it stopped. Joe then appeared on it. “Remember me, Andy?” he asked. “You know him?” Charlie asked. “I brought you guys here, because you are true survivors. You’re tests are a part of what you will become and not what you used to be”, Joe said, “The test ain’t over yet”. The screen went black. There was a door behind the computer. “Did we miss something?” Andy asked. “Like what?” Charlie asked back. “We… What’s the point in this room?” he said. “What? You wanna go back and look for something?” Charlie asked. “Yeah. You stay here, just in case”, Andy said. He walked back into the last room and started to look for something that they could’ve missed. After five minutes of finding nothing, he went back. When he got back, the room was empty. Charlie was gone. Joe reappeared on the computer. “Don’t worry, he didn’t leave you. He was taken”, Joe said, “There is a box behind the computer”. Andy grabbed the box and opened it. In it is a note that said, “Red and Blue”. It was all so confusing. “This is your test”, Joe said, “Now, you are well and truly… on your own”. Flashback (The Lab: Two days before the outbreak) Andy text back saying, “It didn’t”. He sat back, closing his eyes. He went into the room where the dead body was, he brought the picture of him and his wife in with him. His wife was the corpse. After a few minutes, he hears the lab door open. The man who walks in is wearing a lab coat. “She’s not coming back”, Andy said to him, leaning over the table. “Then we use it. The last piece of hope”, the man said, “You’ll get her back”. “It’s dangerous, it’s too risky”, Andy sighed. Andy turned around, seeing Joe. “It’s very risky, but you can’t give up”, Joe said, “It’s gonna work”. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This is the first mid-season finale. *Andy's test goes on for a couple of episodes. *This episode reveals that Cameron didn't live past the russian roulette test. **It also reveals that Andy was working with Joe and that he was trying to bring his wife back to life. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues